


Taking it out on you- a request for J2

by ZC1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, John is on a mission, Sad Drunk Dean, Sam in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: Can you please do a story when Sam left to study (season 1), he didn't just leave Dean and John but he also left a little sister that is close with him. Dean took care of her, like he took care of Sam back then and they are very close. But one night, Dean was so sorrowed when he thought off John and Sam leaving him and the reader is there with him until he starts to talk about their lives together and Dean raped her, gentle and mean at the same time like he's taking it all out on her for what happened and she's a virgin and cried her eyes out, saying something like it hurts or stop. After he finished, she ask him why he did that and limp to cry in her room and called Sam, crying in the phone. Dean in the living room felt guilty and cried while saying sorry to himself.





	Taking it out on you- a request for J2

**Author's Note:**

> Doing all my stuff from my phone :/ not ideal but I need to write! Please keep requesting just know it will be a while. I started a story that still needs to be posted from my computer!

"Dean come on it's almost 2 am can you turn the music down please." You yell at his bedroom door. He had been slowly getting more depressed the longer Sam wouldn't return your phone calls. Dad was on a mission and had been gone for a while leaving Dean and you alone like usual. 

The AC/DC music blared louder as his bedroom door opened making the smell of whiskey fill your nose. He was shirtless his black tattoo almost eye level with you. He was still in jeans but then were his dirty ripped knee pair. His hair was a mess but his dull green eyes worried you the most.

"What do you want? Are you leaving too?" Dean asked harshly obviously to drunk to realizing what was going on around him.

"No Dean I just want to go to sleep." You sigh rubbing your drowsy eyes. He grabbed your arm lightly pulling you into his room. You covered your ear not sure what to do until he turned it down looking you over as he walked to his bed side table. You were in baggy night blue cotton pajama bottoms with an old grey tank top that showed of a few inches of your clevege. 

"Thank you. Dean I think you should go to bed to." You say as he grabs the whiskey you smelled a moment ago. He took a large gulp of the emptying bottle before he walked over to you. You backed up hitting the end of his bed with the back of your legs. 

"Dean it's 2am your drunk enough please stop drinking." You plea reaching up to take the bottle as he jerks away draning the dark liquid before you could take it. He smacked his lips before dropping the bottle to the ground looking at your worried face.

"You won't leave me will you?" He asked sounding raw with emotion.

"No I won't leave you Dean I have no where to go." You joke with a small smile until Dean reached up cupping your cheek. 

"Dad doesn't think I'm good enough with out you and Sam around. Sam left us ____ and for what some college dorm and fancy words." Dean growls angrily his hand tightening on your cheek.

"He just wants a real life Dean. With people besides Winchester's. Maybe have a real family one day with kids and a wife that will love him." You explain trying to pull away from his rough palm awkwardly on your face.

"We can have a real life together. I love you like no one else ever will. I would die for either of you and no one else could give you that but me." He said his blood shot eyes turning a weird shade darker the longer he touched you. You lean back again falling to the bed behind you. Dean looked down at you peering into your tank to see your bra-less breast.

"Dean your drunk please just go to sleep." You beg as he looked down at you on his bed. 

"Why so you can leave me before I get up like Dad does?" He growls suddenly grabbing your arms to pull you up to throw you further onto his bed. 

"No Dean I told you I'm not going to leave." You angrily say trying to get off the bed while Dean climbed on caging you into his mattress.

"No matter what?" He asked leaning down close to your face the smell of whiskey making you want to gag. He kissed firmly before you could answer him. His knees already pushing your legs apart with out your knowledge your mind focused on your brothers scruffy face pressing against yours. You tired to push him away as his lips parted your own allowing his alcohol soaked tongue in to your mouth. His hands grabbed on to your hips pulling it up to meet his. He pulled away from the kiss his lips trailing down your jaw letting you scream.

"Dean stop!" You yell beating against his shoulders and cheats as hard as you could. Until you felt his hand slip passed the elastic waist band of your pajama bottoms. 

"Stop I've never been touched there!" You scream in fright trying to crawl out from under his massive body. He pushed his hand further pasting your lips before sinking two fingers inside of your virgin walls.

"Ahh st-stop! Dean please!" You beg as he sucks on your neck with soft wet lips. He moans spreading his finger lightly to stretch you out. He leaned back as you scream for him to stop touching you this inappropriate way.

"No one will love you like I do." You hear him say against your neck before he pulls out of you to start pulling down your pajama bottoms. You tried hitting him again feeling his firm shoulders tense the harder you smacked him. He pulled your pants down passed your butt. You hit him in the face making him growl in irritation. He grabbed your left hand pinning it above your head with his own. His face was inches away from yours his lust filled drunken eyes staring at you.

"Don't make me hurt you ____." Dean threatened the whiskey on his breath making you want to puke now. 

"Your already hurting me! I won't leave I promise just let me go." You plea pushing against his chest softly but with urgency. 

"I'm gonna make you happy. That's what you do when you love someone." Dean said using his left arm for support as he pulled down his jeans quickly. Letting his large hard penis hit your bare hips. 

"Please stop your drunk!" You yell attempting to reason with your intoxicated brother. He grabbed your waist band again pull it down to your knees before pulling your legs around his hips. He leaned down rubbing his head against your barley wet slit.

"I love you." He says before shoving his head a few inches inside of you. He couldn't fit from the lack of lube making you scream louder than ever before. He pulled out just to go back inside slowly pumping himself deeper with your slow trickle of juices. 

"Just relax ____." He moaned going faster as your body started to lube itself.

"It hurts!" You scream trying desprestly to push him off you. He just pushed deeper insiiee hitting your cervix with sharp thrusts.

"You feel so tight." He moaned ignoring your cries of pain. His free hand snaked under your tank top allowing him to see your breast bouncing before he sqeezed your breast roughly.

"Please stop Dean!" You beg yet again trying to pull your legs free from your pajama bottoms so you could put your legs down into normal position. 

"I love you ____." He grunted in response his lips going back of your mouth to silence your cries. He pumps into you at a deeper angle making your whole body tense in pain. Your cervix getting pounded with every thrust. He started to kiss you harder despret to keep his body molded against yours. He pulled away slightly enough to moan audibly against your lips.

"So close." He whispered while the scruff on his face scratched your cheek and chin. 

"Stop." You say back your left hand completely numb now from most of his body weight on your wrist. He moved back to your neck licking the small pink marks he had left moments ago. He pumped faster his body starting to tense in between your legs. 

"Oh ____." Dean gasps going hard into your inflamed cervix. You cried out in agony as his dick seemed to engorge while pulsing inside of you. Then he grunted loudly the whiskey smell makin tears run down your cheeks. He slowed down his thrusts sitting still with his cock still inside of your walls. 

"Why did you rape me?" You ask feeling broken inside from what he had just done. He was silent with right hand still cupping your breast softly running over the bruises not covered by your tank top. He pulled out of you letting your legs fall on to the mattress before he stumbled into his bathroom throwing up in the toilet. You sobbed feeling more pain now that he was out of you. You pulled you pants up sobbing loudly as you felt his cum starting to dribble out of your bleeding vagaina. You ran quickly into your bedroom not sure how to handle the situation. 

You closed and locked the door afraid he would come after you. You scrambled for you cell phone until you heard Dean's foot steps in the hall way going towards the living room maybe for more alcohol. You couldn't call your dad is was a slim chance he would answer and then he would never forgive Dean. A wave of pain pulses from your abdomen reminding you just how badly your older brother had hurt you. Brother... you thought quickly searching your phone contact list for Sam's number having no one else to turn to. 

It rang a few times the tears uncontrolably running down your face. 

"Hello? ____ its really late." Your older brother Sam said until you sobbed into the phone.

"____? Hey calm down. What happened?" Sam said quickly his voice loosing the sleepy croak it first had.

"Dean he-he. Sam he is really drunk and he-" you couldn't finish the sentence with out crying loudly into the speaker. Your mind stilll unable to wrap around what Dean had just done to you.

*******Dean's point of view*********

How the fuck could I do that to my little sister! 

"I'm so sorry." I cried softly holding my hands in my head my eyes slowly leaking tears down my arms onto the floor. I could hear you sobbing from your room every bone in my body telling me to go comfort you until I remember I caused you that pain.

"What have I done." I say more tears rushing from my already red eyes. The alcohol threating to come up again the more I cried. 

"I'm sorry ____." I say again softly into my hands unable to fix the major mistake I had just made.


End file.
